fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine's Request and Shamir's Request
Catherine's Request and Shamir's Request are two quests in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. You can accept both quests, but you can only complete one. Quest Details Catherine "Does anyone actually read these? I need help finding something." Shamir "I am seeking a precious item." Requirements Catherine "Catherine wants the two-toned whetstone. It appears to be a precious item, so if you give it to her, you might get something in return." Shamir "Shamir wants the two-toned whetstone. It appears to be a precious item, so if you give it to her, you might get something in return." Quest-Giver Dialogue Catherine "Do you have that thing, Professor? If you find it, let me know. Oh, and I can't stress this enough. Give it to ME, not Shamir. Got it?" Shamir "Do you have that thing? If you find it, give it to me. Not Catherine. Understood?" Quest Completion Catherine "I knew you were smart enough to bring this to me rather than Shamir. No need to rub her nose in it, though." Shamir "Ha. So you know how to follow instructions. Still, remain respectful to Catherine as well." Location Catherine and Shamir are by the stables. Rewards Catherine * Silver Sword x1 * Black-Sand Steel x2 * Whetstone x1 * 200 Renown Shamir * Silver Bow x1 * Black-Sand Steel x2 * Whetstone x1 * 200 Renown Strategy This quest gives you an opportunity to build relationships with several characters, including those that aren't students, and so is worth doing if you are trying to recruit any of the characters involved. After accepting the quest, pick up the object that is on the ground next to Catherine and Shamir. It will be a Crestological Mysteries book. # Go to Hanneman in the Knights' Hall and trade it for Tome of Comely Saints. # Go to the greenhouse and speak to Manuela to trade Tome of Comely Saints for Fire Amulet. # Next find Cyril on the 2nd floor and trade Fire Amulet for Glowing Stone. # Go to the Cathedral and find Mercedes outside. She will take the Glowing Stone in exchange for The Path of Dawn. # If you talk to Marianne on the 2F Dormitories, you can trade The Path of Dawn for Medicinal Eyedrops. # Finally, visit Linhardt in the Library and trade Medicinal Eyedrops '''for '''Two-Toned Whetsone. Once you have the Two-Toned Whetstone, you can return to the stables and chose to give it to Catherine or Shamir (you must have accepted one or both of the quests to do so) to receive your desired reward. Your relationship with also improve with whoever you chose to give the stone to. Trivia *This quest is an example of the Samson and Arran archetype: Technically both Catherine and Shamir can both be in Byleth's army, but there is only one Two-Toned Whetstone in the entire game, so if Byleth accepts both quests, if one of the two women receive the stone upon quest completion, the other will not resulting in an incomplete quest. *Each item in this quest is based on a different Fire Emblem game: **Tome of Comely Saints is based on Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. **The Fire Amulet is based on Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. **The Glowing Stone is based on Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. **The Path of Dawn is based on Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. **The Medicinal Eyedrops are based on Fire Emblem Awakening. **The Two-Toned Whetstone is based on Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Quests Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quests